Add Two More Asians to the Glee Mix
by 2AwzomeCikz
Summary: Lauren And Katherine join glee. Simple right? Starts out so far...until Supernatural is mixed into this. While saying this, it would probably turn this school upside down. But who cares right?
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYBODY! ITS RASHEL! AND I AM TYPING UP THE FIRST GLEE CHAPPIE THING! SO HERE WE GO! Hell. I'll even add some Supernatural drama to it.

And everything is going to be moved a year back.

Btw this is going to take place when their teens. Cause I say so. And the story starts in December.

And im also switching up the seasons.

**DECEMBER:**

Dean and Sam Winchester couldn't believe that they had to go to this school. THIS SCHOOL. McKinley FREAKEN HIGH. As in a HIGH SCHOOL. They barely had an education, and they were going to high school. It sucked ass. The phone all of a sudden randomly rang and Dean answered. It was Bobby.

"_Yea Bobby?"_

"_Just wanted to give you more details on the mission."_

"_And you couldn't do it earlier?"_

"_I'm sorry, I was SLEEPING."_

"_Whatever. Give us the damned information."_

"_Okay so the type is Demon action. Some crazy 18 year old Asian chick. She's Filipino and has been killing people with her high pitched g note. And-"_

"_Wait, wait, Bobby. She's killing people with a high pitched G note? What the hell even is that? A letter using a lot of g's?"_

"_Musical notes. Anyway she has a very high vocal range and can kill people in an instant. I suggest you buy those sound proof ear plugs. And the girls name is Sunshine. She now goes to Carmel High because a girl named Rachel Berry sent her to a crack house and she left Mc-"_

"_A CRACK HOUSE? This ordinary girl sent a DEMON to a crack house and didn't get murdered?"_

"_The girl doesn't know that she's a demon, you're a RETARD Dean… Anyway lets finish this little story up. Then she auditioned and got in. But then Carmel and came and took her."_

"_Then why aren't me and Sammie boy going to Carmel."_

"_Because, Dean, McKinley highs glee club is their competetion. And they had met Sunshine first. And also I find it hilarious."_

"_But!"_

"_Bye Dean!" _

And Bobby hung up. Dean stared at the phone pissed off. Sam looked at him and smirked. Dean looked at him and said, "shut up" as they pulled into the high schools parking lot.

_Katherine POV:_

My sister and I walked off the plane, as we did so my phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_Katherine?"_

"_Hey Aunt Erin."_

"_Okay. Sunshine and me will be waiting outside of the airport. Kay?"_

"_Yea. Sure thing, Bye!"_

"_Bye sweetie."_

"That was Aunt Erin." I said as I looked at my fashioned demented sister, Lauren. Yea that's right. I said fashion demented. I'm serious. Her whole wardrobe is black. With a touch of gray and white. And she was 18! (I'm 17, big difference.) Anyway, we stepped off that hallway thing that actually leads us from the plane into the actual airport. And boy was it cheesy. And bunch of random candy canes and mistletoes. But at least Lima had a good taste in music. They were playing 'All I Want for Christmas' the Mariah Carey version.

_Note To Self:_

_Download "All I want for Christmas" for IPod._

Anyway, we walked to the luggage pick-up got our stuff and walked outside of the airport. And trust me I recognized my horribly named cousin the moment I took a step out of the building. Sunshine was as short as ever.

Okay, so I know you probably wondering, what do I have against Sunshine? Yea, at first I didn't mine her. She was okay. Till she turned like 17. And then from then on whenever I looked at her I wanted to barf. But don't worry I can control my barfing. And I made it clear that I didn't like her much. And we agreed, we would like each other in front of the family, to make them happy, but other than that we were basically at each other throats.

I put on a fake smile.

"SUNSHINE!" I yelled as I ran over to her and hugged her, hard.

"Yo smally." I whispered into her ear.

"Hey couz." She said in the same tone of voice.

"Your singing group is going down." I whispered fiercely.

"Not before yours." She replied, while letting me go.

"Hey Sunny." Lauren said, using her nickname that we used since like she was born.

"Hey Lauren." Sunshine said, smiling a smile saying 'okay-she-never-talks-to-me-why-is-she-now?'

"Girls! Nice to see you. Did you have a good ride?" Aunt Erin asked, too enthusiastically. I nodded.

"Yea," Lauren said, well she was always the one to talk to the grownups… "It was perfect. It was a only half full flight." Aunt Erin smiled.

"Awesome!"

**20 Days Later:**

**January 5th:**

Rachel Berry got up, excited for her first day back at school. Sure, they had lost at Regionals, but they had gotten another year (plus the rest of this one), which made her happy. Also, on the other hand she had Finn as her boyfriend. How could anything get better?

Of course there was always dealing with Nationals next year. You know dealing with Jesse and that stuff, but that was a whole year away. She could relax for now.

Finn and Puck arrived at school early on their first day back. When they had been over at each other's house, playing video games they got a call from the school. There were to Asian girls transferring to their school. They needed escorts. Glee needed members. Mr. Shuester thought the plan was perfect. And even Puck thought it was pretty wicked. So that was how Finn ended up waking up at 6 in the morning. And how Puck ended up waking at 6:30 in the morning. But when they arrived early Mr. Shuester was waiting for them in the office.

"Hey boys, how was your winter break?" he asked.

"Good." They both answered.

"All right. They should be here in about 15 minutes." Mr. Shue said while setting up the chairs.

"Wait." Puck said slowly. "We arrived here 15 minutes BEFORE them?"

"Well," Mr. Shue said slowly, "They kind of need to be picked up from the bus. And your going to be there. So go ahead and wait. I'll call them and tell them to look for two guys in red shirts. Okay?"

They both nodded slowly. Mr. Shue smiled.

"Good."

_**(DESCRIPTION OF SISTERS ON BOTTOM)**_

Lauren looked at her sister. They were already on the bus and they were sitting on the two different sides. She was in the front. And Katherine was already surrounded by a group of girls in cheerleader outfits. Go figure, Lauren thought to herself. Lauren and her sister were two very different people. Katherine was the kind who bonded with other people instantly people. She had looks, the style, and the acting skills. Yea, as her sister Lauren got a lot of complaints, from her sister, about not being able to be herself in front of her friends. From spending so much time with her sister. And then at times they were at each others necks. Lovely relationship, right? Totally. Anyway, lets go back to personalities. Katherine was the popular kind. And Lauren, well she was the 'just there' kind. Though earlier Katherine did give Lauren a pep talk about, new school, new start, new clothes, new you, etc. But Lauren just ignored her. She was happy with who she was. For now.

Santana knew that the new girl was Cheerio material the moment she looked at her. She had the clothes, the look, the hair, and the pissed off aura around her. Totally BFF type. She headed toward Puck when she saw the new girl and some chick in black talking to Puck and Finn. Well, maybe not BFF type.

"Hey Puck." She purred rubbing his arm. He looked over at her, surprised but pleased.

"Hey San." He said. Then he turned to the two girls "Okay San this is Katherine and Lauren, Katherine and Lauren, this is Santana."

"Hey." Katherine said is a soft musical voice, that voice made Santana hate her even more. Along with having the hair, the eyes, the body, and probably the money, she had the voice. But she's probably no good at singing, Santana thought to herself, smugly.

"Hello." Said a deeper voice, but yet still similar to Katherine's. Santana sighed and put up a big fake smile.

"Hi. Welcome to McKinley High, the home of Cheerios. I'm Santana, the head cheerleader. And, well I hope you find this school cool."

"Yea sure." Lauren mumbled.

Then Santana walked off, pissed.

Finn was surprised. He didn't expect Katherine to be interested in Glee. He didn't expect for her to be interested in talking at all. In fact the moment he saw her he thought she would be some retarded air head. But she was the exact opposite. At her old school she was a straight A student, and she was popular. But, as Mr. Shue planned they talked about Glee club. And she seemed to love the idea. And so after school Katherine came to Glee club with him.

And that's how she got slushied in a Cheerios uniform.

_**So, so, so what do you think?**_

_**In the next chappie I'll give you Katherine's and Laurens view of their first day AT school in first person.**_

_**If you review.**_

_**People, I want at LEAST 5 reviews for the next chapter.**_

_**Kay?**_

_**Katherine:**_

_**Hair: Long wavy, side bangs, brunette with copper highlights. Mid back length**_

_**Age:17**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Height: 5'4**_

_**Lauren:**_

_**Hair: Straight, black. Slanted bob. **_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Eyes: Dark Brown**_

_**Height: 5'7**_


	2. Chapter 2

Content? The songs that they are going to sing are on the bottom.

A/N From Stephanie: I guess her and me are taking turns writing the characters. She writes Katherine while I write Lauren? Yeah. So since the last chapter was mostly about Katherine, imma write this one about Lauren. And fine...some Katherine. And since I am waaayyyyy to lazy, the Supernatural boys will be added in the third chapter or also known as not-my-chapter.

Laurens POV:

Oh ew. Katherine joined the cheerleading squad or also known as "Cheerios". Ew. I have nothing against cheerleading but I just don't have school spirit. I mean, please...

And she also made me join 'glee' club. Geeky much? I mean, she only did it for that guy...um? I think it was Finn or something? I don't know. Either way it's weird... She said it was a good way to show off my singing voice and an excuse to play my guitar. It also gets me out of class. Score!

I walk out of my class when I see Puck, I just met yesterday, slushie my sister. I see him laughing at her as she gets angry and clenched her fists. I can't help to laugh along him. It's too damn funny. While I'm laughing I see Finn help her and crap. I roll my eyes. She always was the one to get the guy she likes.

I go to my locker and start doing my combination while I see someone leaning against the lockers in front of me, the same person that slushied my sister.

"Puck" I say, not taking my eyes off my locker as I'm still doing my combination.

"Lauren" he says grinning foolishly at me as he throws the slushy cup at some nerd. Nah, I don't really mind. I mean, he is kind of cute...

I open my locker to notice he's still there grinning at me.

"Anything you want Puckerman?" I asked as I start stuffing books into my locker, trying to ignore my heart racing.

"Ouch," he said with fake hurt. "Is that how you talk to a guy who just wants to make small talk?"

"Um," I said pretending to think. Then I nod, "Pretty much."

"Harsh."

"Thanks" I say as I close my locker and start walking to my first glee practice. I mean I met most glee kids already. I had classes with everyone. But the only people that actually talked to me were Puck, Artie, Mercedes, Quinn, Mike, Tina, and Sam. I mean I don't actually have a welcome wagon, do I? I never expected one anyway.

I entered the music room while Puck right behind me. My eyes swept the room and landed immediately on my sister crowded by the Cheerios. Typical.

I rolled my eyes and set my eyes on Mercedes and Kurt, who were motioning me to sit by them. I shrugged and sat by them. A few minutes later, Artie, Tina, and Mike all came and sat by me, too.

Artie was in the middle of telling me about glee club when Mr. Schue entered the room with a big smile on his face.

"Morning guys" he said happily. He got some grunts in return but I guess he was in an optimistic mood today.

"As you know we have two new kids today and then I had this great idea!" he exclaimed.

"Usually his ideas suck so watch out" Mercedes whispered to me.

"Since there are some new kids in here, I thought we pair up. But instead, I drew some names from a hat and these are going to be your parters" he said as he got a piece of paper out his pockets.

Everyone groaned including me. Great.

"Okay, so we're start off with Brittany. And Mike!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

I even knew that they don't talk. Ha! Suck for them!

"Next are Kurt and Artie!"

At least they talk to each other. Lucky.

"Then are Puck and Lauren. And Puck, I want you to show her some good songs you guys can sing and go easy on her."

Puck locked eyes with me and winked. I rolled my eyes in reply ad cross my arms. Does fate hate me? My first day and paired up with a guy I have a tiny crush on? Great.

"I would trade with you, Lauren. Puckerman is trouble." Kurt whispered to me.

I gave him a small smile. "It's alright. I can handle the 'Big Bad Wolf'."

He chuckled and turned to listen the next pair.

"-Mercedes and Finn."

In the corner of my eye I can see Mercedes giving Finn a small smile as he gave one in return. Great. A comfortable pair, too.

"—Quinn and Rachel. And second to last Tina and Santana"

See the three girls glare at each other with hate before talking the Katherine again. Ha. If they have a catfight, I want to have front row seats!

"And last but not least! Katherine and Sam! And since you both are a bit new, I want you two to do easy songs for your guys' sake."

I see Sam grin at Katherine. She blushed furiously and looks away shyly. I had to bite my lower lip to stop laughing at my sister's school girl crush. Again, it's too damn funny.

"Okay, now before I give you guys the rest of the time to practice. So, if you are an all girls group, you have to sing a song originally sang by a guy. If you are a boy group, a song originally sung by a girl. If you have both and girl and boy, a duet, except for Sam and Katherine. Let me tell you guys the prize, the prize is the winners picking what songs to sing, and sing opening number at sectionals. I managed to pull some strings and yeah!" Mr. Schue said excitedly.

I heard chatter around, even Mercedes and Kurt. I roll my eyes and shrug. Nothing really cool, I heard they have this really cool restaurant called Breadsticks. I rather go there instead but...oh well!

"Okay, guys. I'm giving you the rest of the time to practice. This is all due in a week. Starting...NOW!"

Everyone scattered on their feet to get to their partners. I slowly got up and made my way towards Puck as he got up.

Practicing Time.

With Puck.

Oh, kill me now.

* Mike And Brittany *

"I want a puppy like that!" Brittany exclaimed while pointing out the window to an old woman walking her dog.

They were currently in some classroom supposed to be practicing. Mike was laying down on the floor with his arm covering his face as Brittany was looking out the window.

Agh! Mike couldn't take it anymore! He got up grumpily and looked at Brittany.

"So, um. What song you want to do?" Mike asked.

"Ah...a dog song?" Brittany shrugged.

Mile groaned and dropped back onto the floor. This is going to be a long week.

* Kurt And Artie *

"Lets do a song that I can rap in." Artie told Kurt.

"Do girls rap?" Kurt asked him.

Artie shook his head.

"True."

"Then what song? We need a song originally sung by a girl."

"I have an idea. Puck has a little sister, right?"

"Yea…"

"I thinks she's perfect." Artie said.

Kurt smiled.

* Puck and Lauren*

"Well," Puck said looking at Lauren. "Do you know any good Jewish Asians, that can sing?"

Lauren looked at him.

"How many times did your mom drop you on your head?"

Puck glared at her.

"How about Rihanna?" he asked her.

"No. She's retarded."

"You're retarded."

"How about Ne-yo?"

"He's like OLD though!"

Mr. Shuester walked over to them after he checked out everybody else.

"You kids are supposed to be doing a duet. How bout you find a song where both of them sing?" he said as he walked away.

Lauren and Puck smiled at each other.

* Mercedes and Finn *

Mercedes looked at Finn. She put her hands on her hips.

"Here's how it goes white boy. I choose song. You sing your guy part. I sing my girl part. Got it?"

Finn looked at her. He definitely liked Rachel better when it came to singing duets.

* Tina and Santana *

"Do you know any songs to sing?" Tina asked Santana. Santana looked at the Goth girl.

"Look, I really don't care about what song to sing. Just pick one and we'll sing it. Okay?"

Tina looked down. She had really hoped that she could have a fun duet. Guess not.

* Rachel and Quinn *

"Look," Rachel said leaning forward toward Quinn "I know we don't get along much, but could we try to win this one, I think our voices go pretty well together. I think we could do an awesome job of at this."

Quinn looked at her.

"Okay."

* Katherine and Sam *

"So…" Katherine said looking at Sam.

"A duet…" Sam said.

"Well Mr. Schue said we didn't have to do a duet." Katherine

"Right…"

"Look" Katherine said "How about you we just get together like tomorrow or something?"

"Sure. Your place?"

"No" Katherine said while getting up "Your place. I'll bring my lap top for some music to choose from."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure. We'll just go there after school."

Sam smiled "It's a date then."

Then Mr. Shuester dismissed the class.

* THE NEXT DAY *

Katherine POV:

I woke up and put on my cheerios uniform while humming to myself. Today was the day when I would go to SAMS! WOOT WOOT.

Hey, don't judge I'm very energetic in the morning.

Flash Back

After rehearsal Lauren and I decided to walk home.

"Puck is coming over in 2 days. Don't embarrass me." Lauren said.

"Girl! Why would I ever try to do that? I freaken LOVE you! Why would I embarrass my own blood sister?"

She just glared at me.

"Do me a favor and just go on a date with one of your jocks or something."

"Sure, Lauren, sure."

End of Flashback

I smiled at the thought. Anyway I skipped down the stairs and ate breakfast. About 20 minutes later I grabbed my already packed lunch bag and went outside to wait for Finn and Rachel to pick me up. YUP! That means no more rotten bus rides for me.

Once we got to school we got out of the car. Yay, now we have to actually learn something. (Note sarcasm)

Lauren POV:

When I got up I knew I was going to be late. I went to check on Katherine but she must have left already cause her backpack was gone. That little jerk. Couldn't she have woken me up? NO. She couldn't, cause shes a JERK!

Wait, how did she get to school? She usually uses my bus pass. Eh, I'll figure it out later. I went to our bathroom, and saw Sunshine straightening her hair. Uhg. Ew. Gross.

"Hey Sunny." I greeted her.

"Do you want something?" she asked snottily.

"No, I'm just going to throw your out of this room now." I said calmly, while walking over, unplugging her flat iron, and pushing her out of the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

"LET ME IN! I NEED TO FINISH MY HAIR! JESSE ST. JAMES IS COMING! ONLY THE OLD STAR OF VOCAL ADRENDLINE! I NEED TO LOOK PERFECT AND SING WITH MY PERFECT VOICE FOR HIM!" she screeched through the door. I sighed and sat on the toilet, taking out my IPod. This is gonna take a while; hmmm, why not just skip school today? Yea.

Katherine POV:

I was sitting in Spanish, the last class before lunch, with my stomach growling, I mean I was really hungry. I sighed as Mr. Schue finished up the lesson. Finally the bell rang, and I shot out of my seat to get to my locker, to get my dang lunch. I put my books in my locker, took out my lunch, and my locker was randomly closed by, Sam.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Katherine."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with us today?" he asked.

I smiled, "Sure."

We walked over to the lunch room, while talking about our Glee club assignment. Then we sat down by Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Rachel.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Puck mumbled while stuffing his face with the school lunch thing.

I unzipped my bag.

"Where's Lauren?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe she's like sitting in the bathroom at home. I woke up before her."

Then I dug around in my lunch bag, and I felt something furry, I scrunched my nose and pulled it out. And then I screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" I said as I threw it to the table and grabbed onto the closest thing to me, Sam. He laughed and picked up the rat. I cringed at it.

"What does it say?" Puck asked while laughing hysterically.

"To my lovely cousin, have a nice lunch!

~Sunshine" Sam read out loud.

"Okay, its official, I have to kill her." I said getting angry.

"I'll help, but your related to her?" Rachel asked.

The boys chuckled.

"Barely." I replied while leaning over to pick something off Sam's lunch.

"Hey!" he said. I glared at him.

"You laughed at me. The least you could do is give me food." Quinn chuckled.

"And you" I said while turning to Puck "Can go ahead and buy me lunch for the rest of the week cause you slushied me."

"BUT!" he protested. And, well, I just kicked him in the shin.

"Fine." He mumbled. I smiled. And that's how Katherine Llanes works.

Song=

Mike and Brittany- You're The One That I Want by Grease

Artie and Kurt- Ultra Violet by Joanna

Puck and Lauren- I hate that I love you Rihanna and Ne-yo

Mercedes and Finn- Beautiful Lie by Nick Carter and Jennifer Paige

Tina and Santana- Cute by Stephen Jerzack

Rachel And Quinn- Don't Break My Heart by B.O.B.

Katherine and Sam- Firework by Katy Perry


	3. Chapter 3

A/N From Stephanie: So guess what? I'm doing chapter, too! Agh. So this chapter is adding Supernatural to the glee mix. Half of it is about Supernatural mixing in with glee and if I am not lazy, then I'll add the puck coming over and Kathering going to Sam's. But...probably not. And don't blame me about last chapter, Rashel did half of it. I was just too damn lazy...weren't you wondering why it was so cheezy? Just joking! Haha. Anyway...enjoy!

P.S: Did anyone see the glee where they went to sectionals? Because they totally stole our idea! They said the winners of the duet contest gets to doing the opening. We did that, too! Arg. So Rashel and I decided to put a twist on the winners...

*Start*

Dean and Sam stepped out of the Chevy Impala, parked in front of their destination. Dean stretched as he chucked on his leather jacket and looked around. While young Sammy grabbed his backpack and looked up at the school.

Dean slammed the drivers door, snapping Sam out of his daze. They were finally going to a normal school.

"C'mon, geek boy" Dean said to his little brother as he pulled him up the front steps. "Today was supposed to be our first day and we're late."

"It was your fault for flirting with the waitress" Sam mumbled as they made their way inside the huge school.

"It's not my fau-"

"Excuse me!" a young figure ran past them and into a room labeled 'office'. Guess they found the office.

Dean and Sam made there way towards the office, following the figure. When they got into the office, it looked deserted.

Sam sighed and sat in those plastic waiting chairs while Dean's attention was focused on something else. Someone else in that fact.

The young figure that past them happens to be a girl. She was leaning over the office counter, staring into space and tapping her fingers impatiently.

She had a straight, black slanted bob. Dark brown eyes, she was shorter than him by 4 inches and she look about his age. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black skinny jeans, black and blue air Jordan's, and a black raggedy backpack. She clearly looked bored.

He was interested. Interest in her, in fact. He leaned on one elbow while turning his side to grin at her.

"Hey" he said in his usual cocky voice.

She turned to him and the corners of her mouth lifted up. "Hi."

"Dean" he introduced himself as he stuck his free hand out, the one he wasn't leaning on.

She stopped tapping to shake his hand as they both smiled at each other.

"Lauren." she said.

"So, what happens to bring you here?" Dean shrugged as he pulled his arm away.

"Late for school" she grumbled. "How 'bout you?"

"First day."

"Oh cool. This school's easy to get used too, even on your first day" Lauren said. She gave a side-glance at the boy in the plastic chair rolling his eyes at Dean. "Is that you brother?"

Dean followed her gaze at his little Sammy shooting daggers at him with his eyes and smiled. "Yep. That's my Sammy. He's a freshman and I'm a senior."

"Oh that's cool. I'm a senior, too!"

"So maybe I'll see you around then" Dean grinned at her.

"Maybe you will."

As if on cue, Ms. Prachett, the office person walked in. She eyed the three students distastefully before heading towards them. Sam stood up immediately and walked next to his brother.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in her usual cranky voice.

"I was late.

"New in school."

All three spoke at the same time.

Ms. Prachett first got out a late slip and handed it to Lauren. Lauren rolled her eyes and started to fill it out. Then Ms. Prachett turned to the two boys.

"What's your names?" she asked as she got onto the computer.

"Dean and Sam Winchester."

Lauren finished her late slip and was about to go to lunch when Ms. Prachett spoke "Not so fast, Missy" without looking up the computer.

Lauren groaned and headed back towards Dean and Sam. Ms. Prachett handed Dean and Sam their schedules.

Then Ms. Prachett turned to Lauren. "I see you have most of your class with Dean Winchester. As part of your punishment, I want you to show him around, get him familiar with the school. I will get Sam Winchester help, too. So, Dean, you may leave with her. Sam, I need you to wait here."

Sam sighed and slumped back onto a plastic chair, as he crossed his arms, grumpily. Dean and Lauren both shared smiles as they walked out of the office.

"Okay, welcome to the school, blah, blah, blah. And crap. I'm Lauren, your tour guide and right now is...lunch!"

Dean and Lauren laughed as she led the way to the lunch room.

"Um, I'm starving" Dean says as he grins at Lauren.

"Aren't we all?" Lauren said playfully.

"I'm starting to like you Ms. Lauren."

"Same with you Mr. Dean."

Dean playfully put his arm around her neck as they made their way into the lunch room.

He's starting to really like this school.

*Katherine's POV*

We all laughed.

"It's true!" Sam Evans exclaimed.

I tried to calm down from laughing while asking him, "You really do that in your old school?"

"Scout's honor."

"But you were never a scout!" Finn exclaimed.

"Touché."

We all laughed again. Then next thing we knew, Puck started choking on his root beer.

"Whoa, dude. Laughed too much maybe?" Finn asked as he started patting his back while Puck tried to catch his breath.

"Who's the dude with Lauren" Puck said as he nodded towards them. All our gazes followed to see Lauren and a boy with his arm around her neck, laughing like the known each other for years.

The mysterious boy had spiky dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, leather jacket with raggedy jeans. He had that 'bad boy' type just from a single look at him.

I looked back at Puck to see both of fists clenching and unclenching. Damn. Someone was jealous.

"I don't know. I never seen him before. And I for one say he looks like a bad influence for this school" Rachel said as everyone turned back to our table.

"I never seen him before either. And I know all my sister's friends" I said, getting more and more curious the more I watch them together. The guy seems comfortable with his arm around my sister's neck and they were smiling at each other like idiots...

"C'mon Sam," I said while tugging Sam's sleeve. "I want to who that guy is."

Sam and I headed towards Lauren and the guy. I cleared my throat, making Lauren and that guy turn around.

*Lauren's POV*

I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I stopped smiling and turned around to see Lauren and Sam Evans. Dean turned around and dropped his arm when he saw them. Our smiles fell.

"Hey, sis" I said as if she caught my hand in the cookie jar.

"So this is your sister I been hearing about?" Dean says and gives her a small smile.

"Um, yeah" I say while giving my sister a don't-hurt-me-I'll-explain-later smile. "Dean, this is my sister Katherine and her friend Sam Evans. Guys, this is Dean. He's new here."

"Hi, nice to meet you and welcome to our school" Katherine says shaking Dean's hand.

"Yeah, what she said" Sam said nodding at Dean as they both share smiles.

"I just told Dean here that I was in glee, and" I added " would you like to join, Dean?"

"Sure why not?" He asked looking at me and smiling. I smiled back. Katherine bit her lip and smirked.

"OH MY GOSH!" She said after a moment jumping up and down. Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"What..." I asked slowly, scared that she would do something, something very Katherine like.

"Dean!" She said walking in front of him.

"Yea?" he asked, leaning away from her. I smirked. She looked at me and smirked back.

"What kind of voice do you have?" She asked, trying to look innocent, and doing a good job of it. She must have been trying to soften him up...

"Uh, a kind of husky voice?" He said, questioning his answer. Kat thought for a moment and smiled.

"Perfect!" She said. Dean looked at her weirdly.

"Umm..." Dean said.

"Since your going to be joining Glee, your voice would most likely go perfect with Lauren's and Puck's. Lauren, Puck is going to be coming over tomorrow? Correct?"

"Yes..." I said, wondering what she was getting too. Then I realized.

"Oh, shit." I mumbled under my breath. Katherine noticed and smiled.

"You should totally come to Glee practice tomorrow, and go home with Puck and Lauren! Don't worry, I'll take care of the pairings. And everything else with Mr. Schue."

"Katherine! Sam! Come here!" Ms. Prachett said, saving us from the wrath of Ruin Every Thing Katherine.

"Coming!" Kat replied, grabbing Sam's hand. I looked at Dean, sighed, and we both turned to see what Ms. Prachett wanted with my sister.

*Katherine POV*

"Yes?" I asked when me and Sam got there. Ms. What-ever-her-name-is

"Katherine, Sam, this is Sam Winchester." She said pointing to the freshman.

"Nice name." MY Sam said. Other Sam smiled.

"Thanks dude." Other Sam said.

"Hmm." I said putting my finger to my chin.

"Im going to call you other Sam, okay Other Sam?" I told Other Sam. He nodded and said "Sure thing."

If today's going to be interesting, than just imagine tomorrow...


End file.
